


Moves Made

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sylvain doesn't make his move.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Moves Made

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'exit'

Sylvain stared up at the ceiling, carefully judging the moment. He needed to make his exit, maybe mutter something, not look back... 

It was a little more difficult, considering, but... 

Before he could move, Felix had a hand around his wrist. 

"Don't you dare." 

Words failed him as Felix shifted closer, warm, holding on. 

"This is your place now," Ingrid added, her voice softer, tired. She was half on top of him a moment later as if the bed wasn't big enough for three. 

But the bed... was big enough for three, wasn't it? 

Sylvain finally closed his eyes. 

Smiling.


End file.
